Merry Christmas
by mewmewgodess
Summary: Neji goes to visit Sasuke on Christmas day because he doesn't want him to spend Christmas alone. NejiSasu. Shonnen-ai. One-Shot.


**Merry Christmas**

Konoha was cold that time of year. Snow drizzled from the clouds like tears from a child. It was constant, and most were annoyed by it after a month. But not today. How could anyone not enjoy snow during Christmas? Neji usually did, but not so much that time around. The Hyuuga was headed somewhere he had never thought he'd be going to, especially on Christmas. Neji prefered staying home with his family. It was the only time of year that they seemed like an actual normal family, with smiles and laughter.

Neji shivered as a cold wind blew his hair against his face, he once again reached up to push the stray hairs behind his ear. He wouldn't be out if it weren't for Sasuke and his stupid pride not allowing himself to enjoy Christmas like he should.

The brunette liked knowing what other people were doing for the holidays. It was a secret liking of his. He knew that Tenten was going to be with her family, and Lee was going to Suna to be with Gaara. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were spending it together as they do every year. Kiba and Shino were spending Christmas morning with their families, and then they were going to have a quiet dinner together. Sakura had invited Naruto and Sasuke to her place for dinner, Naruto had accepted but Sasuke had refused. That was why Neji, instead of spending Christmas with his cousins and uncle, was going to the Uchiha compound.

When he'd heard that Sasuke was going to spend Christmas alone, he had gotten curious. Neji talked to Naruto, and the blonde said that Sakura had always invited him over, but he'd always said no. Neji assumed that they didn't force him because they didn't realize the loneliness of spending a Christmas alone. He had spent his first one after his father's death in his room, refusing to come out. It was a horrible loneliness. Sakura wouldn't know, and Naruto has nothing to compare it with. Neji couldn't blame them for not doing anything.

But he'd be damned if he wasn't going to do something.

He was having second thoughts though. A nice warm cup of hot chocolate would be really nice right now. But the Hyuuga refused to allow the cold to stop him from his goal. Sasuke was going to spend Christmas with company whether he liked it or not.

Moments later, he was standing in front of the Uchiha's home. Neji knocked softly, hands too numb to hit any harder. It took a while, but the door finally opened. On the other side of the door stood Sasuke in jogging pants and a loose shirt. It was obvious he had no plans to leave his home for the rest of the day.

"Hi," Neji said with a shiver.

"...Hyuuga? What are you doing here?" Sasuke then realized that he should let the other in from the cold and opened his door wider, "Come in."

Neji walked in, grateful for the heat that the house provided. Once the door was closed, they stood facing each other for a few moments. Neji then started taking off his jacket, "To answer your earlier question, I'm here to pay you a visit." Sasuke grabbed his jacket and put it away in a closet in the hallway.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your time?" Neji knew he was saying 'Why aren't you with your family?' but he paid it no heed. He was looking at the frozen ends of his hair and mentally cursed snow for ruining his hair.

"I figured you could use some company." Neji said offhandedly, still distracted.

"I don't need company, especially yours." Sasuke said bitterly, glaring at the Hyuuga.

"Say what you want, I'm not leaving." The brunette walked further into the house and could hear the Uchiha walking behind him. Sasuke caught up to Neji and lead him towards the living room where there was a lighted fire place. He could tell that Neji was still cold, even if he hid it well.

Neji sat near the fire place with a soft sigh, enjoying the heat. He then turned towards Sasuke, "I'm going to need a towel."

Sasuke looked at him oddly, and then noticed how Neji's hair was already starting to drip because of the rapidly melting snow that was in his hair. Prefering not to have water all over his couch, he got the towel quickly and gave it to his unwanted companion who immediately started drying his hair with it.

Sasuke sat across from him and couldn't stop himself from watching the Hyuuga. He was absolutely gorgeous. Nobody could ever deny that. But he was also graceful and poised. And despite what some may think, he was rather nice for having come all that way just to give him some company. Sasuke could also hear the soft humming coming from the Hyuuga's lips. He could recognize it as something Christmas-y.

Neji caught him staring and smiled at him. He also added a wink, just to toy with the Uchiha. Sasuke turned away quickly, and Neji noticed the slight coloring on his cheeks. How cute. He only then realized that he'd just sent 'signals' towards the Uchiha. Signals that some would interpret as seductive. He pondered the thought and didn't hear Sasuke talking to him until said raven-haired male was standing in front of him.

The Hyuuga looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Would you like some tea?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

Creamy eyes stared into onyx ones amusedly. At least Sasuke was trying to be hospitable. It was obvious he didn't have people over at his place very often. Neji nodded and watched Sasuke exit the room. He folded the towel and put it beside him on the edge of the couch. He tied his hair into a low ponytail at the base of his neck and waited patiently for the Uchiha's return.

His eyes wandered throughout the room and landed on a lovely painting on the wall next to the doorway. Neji stood up and walked over to it. In the painting, there was a village and, after a few moments, Neji was certain that it was in fact Konoha. When he heard Sasuke enter the room, he turned towards the raven-haired male. Neji accepted the cup given to him and drank from it slowly.

"Thank you, it's very good." He spoke after a moment; they were both unsure of what to say. Neji hated awkward silences and thought quickly, trying to find something to say, "So, do I get a tour?" He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. That's a good place to start, he thought to himself.

"Well...Alright." Sasuke said slowly. He was still trying to figure out what the brunette was doing at his place and decided to ask it aloud, "What are you really doing here? Did Naruto and Sakura send you?" To him it seemed absurd, why send Neji of all people? But he had to ask anyway, to be certain.

"They didn't send me. They're the ones who told me not to bother actually. Said you never wanted company for Christmas. But I know that nobody should have to spend Christmas alone, so I came anyways."

"Why should you care?" Sasuke asked. He stopped walking and turned to face the Hyuuga.

Neji looked insulted, "Am I not allowed to care?" He asked with a glare. Neji was finally showing he cared and the least Sasuke could do was accept the fact and shut up.

"Yes, but..." Sasuke didn't know how to finish his phrase and decided to glare back at the Hyuuga for complicating things. He had planned on spending Christmas alone with a book and go to bed early like he's done for the past ten years. But no, Neji decides to drop by and _care. _Why should he care now? He doesn't show compassion any other time of year, why should Christmas be any different?

"I care because I care. So shut up and keep walking." Neji said and continued down the hallway.

It was fair to say they didn't speak again until the tour was finished and they returned to the living room. They sat on opposite couches, both near the fire place. It seemed the closer it came to night time the colder it grew. It was only three in the afternoon, but they could feel the heat disappearing. **(1)**

"How long are you going to be here?" Sasuke didn't really much care whether he sounded rude or not. He was still mad at Neji for telling him to shut up, and even angrier at himself for having complied.

"I'm not sure. Going out in that isn't a very appealing thought..." Neji looked out of the window and saw that the snow was falling harder than before. The two feet of snow that had been there that morning was quickly becoming three.

"I suppose you can stay here until it dies down." He couldn't help but invite him to stay. He had to agree, going out in that didn't seem like a good idea, especially since he knew the Hyuuga compound was completely on the other side of town. Any civilian wouldn't have made it, and even some of the gennin as well. And that was before the storm started.

"Thank you. It is most appreciated." Silence reigned once again as the two stared into the flames of the fire.

After a few minutes Neji asked, "Why is it that you allow yourself to be lonely when you know you can spend Christmas with others?"

"I just don't see myself spending Christmas with another person's family." Sasuke shrugged lightly looking at Neji with a calm look. The words flew freely from his mouth. He'd never explained his reasons before, and out loud they sounded rather foolish. But even so, he wasn't going to change his ways.

Neji thought and spoke cautiously. He didn't want to anger him, but needed to know the truth, "Or...Is it because you're clinging to the few happy memories you have in this home?"

Sasuke refused to look at the Hyuuga again. Somehow, despite how good he was at masking his face, Neji could see through the mask. The only other people who could do that were Kakashi and his brother. But neither of them hit so close to home as Neji did right then.

"The reason is unimportant. The fact stays the same, I've spent Christmas alone for the past ten years and that's not going to change."

Neji stood up, and sat down next to Sasuke who looked at him oddly. If Neji could allow himself to flirt once, a second time shouldn't be that bad. He gently laid his hand on Sasuke's arm and trailed his fingers up and down. He refused to look into the younger male's eyes as he did so, but looked at his hand instead. The Hyuuga wasn't sure wether or not he should be proud of the tenseness that arose in Sasuke's arm as he did that movement.

"Have I really been such a bad guest that you don't want me to come back next year?" He made his voice as seductive as he could. He looked into the shocked onyx eyes and used the hand that was on Sasuke's arm to push aside the Uchiha's bangs. He left his hand on his cheek, and gave a small, innocent smile.

Whilst that was happening, Sasuke was freaking out inwardly. And slightly outwardly. Was Neji actually _flirting _with him? It was weird and even weirder was that he didn't have the immediate response to push him away. Actually, he wasn't getting that response at all. And that's what was freaking him out the most. He wasn't sure, but he was considering the thought that he might be enjoying it.

Sasuke turned around, making Neji take his hand away. He put his hands on the couche's headrest and stared at the Hyuuga, "I think the cold's getting to you." Despite the fact he might be enjoying the touch, Neji couldn't possibly have intimate feelings for him. He'd never showed signs of it before.

"Well _I _don't think so." Neji put a hand on Sasuke's chest and pushed him so he had his back against the couch. He moved so that he was straddling his hips. He started to lean forward, but stopped once Sasuke told him to. He went back up and looked at the Uchiha unimpressed, "What?"

"Well..." Sasuke looked off to the side and decided to push his pride to the side just this once, "I want to make sure you're not doing this in a spur of the moment kind of thing. Do you even have any kind of feelings for me?" He lost his edge towards the end, but finished none the less.

But he regretted it somewhat after seeing the glare he received from the Hyuuga. Neji crossed his arms and kept his unwavering glare upon the Uchiha until said male had enough, "What?" Sasuke glared back. He couldn't figure out what he'd said wrong.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" The Hyuuga's eyes looked angrier than Sasuke had ever seen them, "I just put myself out there, only hoping not to get rejected, and you don't think I have _feelings _for you? You inconsiderate bastard! I'm not some kind of slut. I don't go sleeping around. I don't have much experience, but I didn't think I was doing so bad..." He spoke whatever came to mind, but he managed to get the point across.

Sasuke's eyes had a guilty look in them, he hadn't meant to anger the Hyuuga, "I...I'm sorry. I just honestly didn't think you'd like me. And I guess I just needed to hear it to believe it."

"You're forgiven. Now shut up and let me kiss you." Neji leant down and was glad to receive no interruption this time.

He pushed his lips against the Uchiha's. They kissed softly at first, but when Neji licked Sasuke's bottom lip, lust overcame them both. Neji explored every inch of the younger males mouth as Sasuke clung to his shirt. Not caring whether he looked needy or not. He put his hands into the Hyuuga's chocolate colored-hair and pulled out the hair tie letting his long hair cascade around them.

Neji pulled back for air only because he had to, "I think..." He caught his breath and finished his phrase, "I think we shouldn't do this on your couch."

Sasuke's lust-filled eyes stared up at Neji and he smirked, "To the bedroom?" Neji nodded and made to get up, but noticed that Sasuke hadn't yet let go of his shirt, Neji looked at Sasuke silently asking him 'What?'

The Uchiha wasn't sure what to say. He was mostly thinking about his raging hormones and how hot Neji looked sitting on him like that. Especially with his hair loose making the scene even more erotic. He saw that Neji was waiting for him to say something, so he said the first thing that came to mind, "...Merry Christmas Neji." It had been a long time since he's said that to anybody.

Neji smiled when he realized that it was the first time that Sasuke had spoken his name. And the first time someone said his name so...Tenderly. Needy. Lovingly. Neji wasn't sure what was in his tone. He just knew he liked it and wanted to hear it again.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sasuke." He kissed the other for only a moment, not wanting it to go too far. Neji looked Sasuke in the eyes for a moment before getting up, taking Sasuke's hand, and bringing him towards the bedroom. Because seeing the Uchiha lying vulnerable like that beneath him, well, a person only has so much control.

* * *

AN: First, (1) I know it seems weird, but (where I live anyways) during winter, nighttime is super early. Around 4:30. That's why it's starting to get cold early as well.

This is another random piece. I had the bunny for this in my mind for a while, and as I really wanted to put out a Christmas fic, here it is! I do know it's very late. Seeing as Christmas was two weeks ago...But...I was focused more on writing than I was on the actual posting...

Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!  
-MewMew


End file.
